Red Tinged Death
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: "We all have a time to die and I see that, literally." BB has run away from Whammy's House and intends to become his own person. Through a series of events he soon finds himself in a hell that was similar to his life at Whammy's. Here he learns what it means to break expectations, sanity, and lives.


There were two kinds of people in the world. There was the person who would do anything to survive, and there was the person who would conform with society. This lesson was taught rather thoroughly at Whammy's house that there was no way in mistaking the two. This may have been why so many of the students were ever so resourceful, although their great intellect could also make up for that. After all, knowledge was power and to be the best and brightest was what every Whammy child was encouraged to aspire to be.

It wasn't that way in the beginning, the children were all incredibly smart children who were orphaned and left on the streets. Eventually someone would take them into the foster system and they would be spit out of it and into the secretive yet interesting world of Whammy's House.

Backup had been no different. He had no clue who his father was, but his mother was a quiet woman who barely did anything for herself or her child. There were days when she wouldn't even get out fo bed and left it up to her son to feed himself, hence his love for jam. It wouldn't be long before she became a cutter and eventually commit suicide, thus bringing a disturbed Backup into Whammy's House.

He had been quite smart, second best really, but he felt...Stifled. Every time he turned around he was encouraged by other to be the best, great enough to be a backup should something happen to L. This irritated him to no end and it would often result in semi-violent outbursts and punishment.

However he soon found someone to vent his frustration to, a guy called A. The two of them created a bond of sorts, an understanding in their duties but also lust for freedom. The two of them forged a world of their own that was shattered when Watari decided that A would eventually become L.

B's days became lonely and A quickly began slipping into a state of depression and anxiety. It slowly began to boil down to a hysteria that would only be soothed through suicide. Many people mourned the prodigy's death, everyone except the person who cared for him the most.

Rage, hate, and emptiness ate away at his mind the first few days after everyone discovered A's suicide. He hated L and wanted to make him pay for what he had done, but this feeling was soon twisted into something foul and unholy on the day of A's funeral. Gazing at the teen from across the casket, B knew he had to become better than L. He no longer was going to be a 'backup' should something happen to the over glorified detective, he was going to be better, smarter, and breakaway from the young man's shadow.

* * *

_**XxRed DeathxX**_

* * *

It wasn't a stereotypical rainy day when B left. In fact the forecast was supposed stay in the mid eighties with no chances for rain all that week. He had made sure that the night's wouldn't get down past fifty and the wind wouldn't get too high.

Perfect running away weather.

Even with perfect weather, a few jars of strawberry jam, and some money that he stole from his roommate, it didn't help make up for his lack of outside world experience. Having lived in an orphanage for privileged children most of his life, he had almost forgotten what it was like living on the streets with just his intellect on his side.

London was an incredibly large city filled to the brim with business men, con-artists, street rats, prostitutes, and the occasional priest. All of them seemed to ignore B and in turn he regarded them all as suspicious spies. He wasn't stupid, he knew that Roger would send people to come looking for him, that was what happened when a child called Rift ran away. He had been dragged back by his bright red hair and placed in solitary confinement for months on end.

B would not make the same mistakes. Every single person who walked the crowded streets was now an enemy until proven otherwise.

The first day he mostly stayed in a dinner where he sipped coffee and ate the free jam packets. His eyes were ever watchful of the local news, waiting to see an image of himself come up on the 'missing children' segment. When this didn't happen he eventually left and slept in a small motel that he broke into.

The next few days followed a similar pattern, but he soon grew tired of it. He had his freedom, but he couldn't out due L by simply watching the news to see if his face flashed on it. Digging his finger into a jam jar he stared at the bumpy motel ceiling with a blank expression. To surpass L he would have to become the best un-detective the world had ever seen, that would mean he would need a case.

Sitting up he grabbed an international newspaper from the bed side table and glanced over it. Bombings, shootings, and plenty of other unsolved crimes just waiting to be solved could be found here. Most of them were minor and unimpressive to the young man, not worthy enough to give him the title of best detective in the world.

It wasn't until he saw a small article on the anniversary of a sixty year old missing children case that his attention became snagged. The children were always kidnapped with the same M.O. but could never be retrieved. It was interesting to note that children were still being kidnapped in such a way today.

Tapping the jar absent-mindedly, the cogs in B's head got to work as he thought of all the clues that were given in the article as well as the interesting things he could pick up if he made this his case.

"To be the best..." A smirk curled onto his lips, a finger dipping back into the bright red jam. "I'll do things my way."

For once in his life he was going to call the shots,for once his decisions didn't have to mirror someone else's, for once he could come up with the answer...

_For once he could be himself._

**...**

**A/N: I know many people are wondering why BB is aspiring to be a detective at the moment, but you have to remember he hasn't fully become his own yet. He'll soon be the insane guy we all know and love, just give it a few chapters.**


End file.
